


Что не видят его глаза.

by AkiAspen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 20:20:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiAspen/pseuds/AkiAspen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Северуса есть именно то, что нужно. Ни больше, ни меньше..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Что не видят его глаза.

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of [**What his eyes can't see...**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/515526) (181 words) by [**pekeleke**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke)  
>  Разрешение на перевод получено.

Северус не любит зеркала.  
Он не любит кристально чистые лужи, окна без занавесок и отражения в бокалах.  
Каждый раз, глядя на свое отражение, он видит убийцу. Предателя. Старую и уродливую оболочку.

Я держу его крепко, не позволяя вырваться, и шепчу на ухо правду.  
— Я люблю тебя, я люблю тебя, я люблю тебя...  
В его безумных глазах отчаяние, когда он настойчиво спрашивает меня:  
— Почему, Гарри? Как ты можешь любить…меня?  
— Я люблю тебя, потому что ты — это ты, Северус! Когда-нибудь ты сможешь разглядеть в себе того человека, которым ты являешься, и научишься любить себя тоже!


End file.
